


War Journal

by MidnightReader2020



Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Planet, Alternate Universe, Groping, Human Experimentation, Humans are pets, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Magic, My First AO3 Post, Occult, Psychological Torture, Slavery, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightReader2020/pseuds/MidnightReader2020
Summary: I'm not a soldier. I never once stepped into a bootcamp.I was just a warrior, a hunter, from the middle of nowhere america. Part of some weird closed off community that boarded on occult-ish.Yet where I was.Standing among soldiers and generals like I have a place in all this.My community didn't even notice when the invasion started, we didn't learn until half of the nearby town came around asking for help. The attacks knocking the food and supplies shipments so off course people were starving. My grandfather ordered us to help them.Teaching people to make stuff or hunt or whatever. Then the army showed up, mostly injured men and women. Legitimately I wanted to turn them away, we shouldn't get caught up in this war. But between Tate and my grandfather I was forced to help them. Somehow that led to us being recruited.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small glance at her life before the confusion of war.  
> Short and sweet.  
> Other chapters will be written different and much longer. Most likely.

She was settled calmly against the old tree, the mark of the community's legendary founders. Her black hair pulled back into a fishtail braid that rested light against the hand made brown and white sparkled leather jacket. Her first buck from when she was five. Now that she was older it fit correctly. Her only spoil from the year was the patchy jean pants that were almost too long as they covered the leather boots made of her first rabbits of the season. A leather rap bundle of empty paper laid unopened across her lap as her green eyes scanned the valley in front of her.

_Our community is around three hundred years old. First started by some tribe that settled here for the pound that is a portal to another world. Not necessarily the world of the dead but the dead can be found there. The only way to travel there is when the water boils at the bloody midnight hour, if you're gifted you can pass to the other side. If not you'll be boiled alive like a frog._

She looked up into the tree branches, rays of light finding her eyes.

_Guess my grandmother thought she was gifted when I was younger, turns out she wasn't._

Taking another minute she continued.

_Anyway, guess i should tell you what i see, uh? There's ten small shacks scattered around the pound. You can't see it but each is dug down into the ground, making pretty big homes under the ground. Keeps us cool during the summer and keeps heat in during the winter. In a few years me and my chosen husband will be digging out our own. Then when we finish well be allowed to have a kid or two._

Looking out at the ten roofs of the small shack looking homes below she could see several people, friends and family, working and resting in the midday heat. A few dogs chasing the chickens back towards their area.

_It's probably you, the one or ones reading this. I was given something similar by my grandmother. It told me a lot of what she thought I needed to know about her and our community. I'm not sure what you need to know yet, but i figured if i started from here forward you'll learn something._

Several men below were chopping apart a large trunk of a tree, carefully staking them in the very well used fire pit between the last few shacks. A young girl with long blond hair in an off white dress roamed around them with a jump in her step and a smile plastered across her face.

_Anyway unlike my grandmother I'm not a water follower. I prefer the flow of music over tiads. I can play almost any interment. My singing can make ears ring though, lucky Tate sings. I know he prefers drawing. I'm pretty sure he even hates singing. But whenever the ceremonies to call the dead come up he doesn't shy away. Tonight we were actually having one, a welcoming ceremony for the Helmans. They joined three months ago and have merged into the community without a problem. Tate is really proving himself to be a good teacher with their daughter Zoe._

A young man, not much older than her, was working hard down below. The old off-white shirt turned yellow from sweat with several dirt marks that almost matched his baggy pants. A brown mop of curly hair seemed to match everything around him as he moved the axe through the bark and wood.

_You'll know Tate for sure. I don't think we'll marry but he's my best friend. Stuck to the hip is what my grandfather says. He doesn't talk much. But he's a good teacher._

As she sat there she wondered how long things would stay this way. It seemed her whole life hadn't changed from day one yet as her grandfather became older and more worn down she could only guess what would happen after his passing. Whether it be this year or later.

But as she re-wrapped the papers and stood up with her bow. She knew that no matter what she was going to protect her people. Like the warriors before her.


	2. And so its starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we saw her before, now we'll see her once it started, and how she handles it.

_I've always hated guns. They not only scare away anything nearby but their bolky, unfit for easily climbing. But they do more damage. A lot more compared to my little bow. And in our new lives we need things like that._

Looking out at the scenery past the tinted car window put an unsettling feeling in her gut.   
Tall buildings for as far as the eye could see and further. Swirls and dips along each building made each one stand out despite being either red brick or steel and glass. The light colored concrete road and pathways seemed so carefully placed between each silent building. 

She could only speculate that the empty silence was what was turning her emotion. The once bustling metropolis that housed more than twenty thousand people was now silent and empty of life.

_We're going through Hania now. Used to come here once a year for more complicated supplies. Last time we were here there was a festival, I never thought the place could get that busy. I know why we avoid cities and big groups but I don't like seeing places like this empty. Something about knowing how this place could be to how it was now just makes me feel sick. I don't want to think about where most of the people ended up but i can't help it. The numbers suggest over half of the cities populations were taken off world. Nones sure why nor if they really want to know._

Behind the cheap car are the two mountain bikes, modified by the riders. A set of twins, Maria and Mario. 

_I don't know if you'll meet Mario and Maria in the future. Their kinda crazy heroic types. I'm kinda jealous of their hair. Green dyed roots that faded into light brown. I've thought about dying my black hair to something lighter, maybe blond? Maybe you could tell me if I would look good as a blond. Tate and I met them not too long after the first major attack. Guess they heard about our community and led survivors to us. They show up every so often with more people, wasn't a problem until they brought the military with them. I still think we’re getting too involved but Grandfather wont turn anyone away. At this point our community might as well be a military base and refugee camp._

_Anyway, guess you're wondering why we’re out here uh? Well, Tate and I were asked to scavenge some medical supplies up from some store while Maria and Mario were told about some ammo stash not too far from the main square. Four heads are better than two. So we decided to hit it all together. Personally I don't think they need help. They're pretty reliable and kinda scary when it comes down to it. I'm not sure why_

Before she could continue the car gave a larch as Tate sped up, wrapping the loose papers back up she saw the sign for the old style pharmacy store up ahead. Mario and Maria speeding pass them with a wave.

“Ammo first then a quick spin around to the pharmacy, right?” Mario's voice spoke through the discarded walkie talkie on the stained carpet floor.

She herself will never give the number of minutes she used fiddling with the small device and Tate would keep such a number private as well, but he will admit Mario had to ask if anyone was there twice before she finally figured out the button. “Right. Ammo first then Pharmacy. Raidar is clear, i think.”

“It would be flashing red and making a beeping sound if there was anything near.’’ Maria spoke next through the radio set, drawing her to look over the crudely installed screen on the dash. 

“Then yeah, we’re fine. Just green mapping.” She replied, looking over the screen as it showed the map of the city, moving along with the car in the center. Honestly she didn't understand it. Sure she caught onto basic electricity. But digital techno turned her head hundred times over, it was even worse when Mario tried to explain it. She's pretty sure Tate caught onto it though. Considering he was snickering as she kept looking over the screen as if it would reveal something else. 

“If only you listened the first time.” Tate spoke softly, almost a mumble with a grin.

“Oh shut it.” she spoke with narrow eyes and arms crossed over her chest as she leaned into the set. “It's not exactly simple.”

“Most would argue differently.” Tate spoke back with a grin, taking a glance to meet her fiery eyes.

“Alright love birds. We’re here.” Mario broke the twos conversation just as they pulled into the little neighborhood of small white and brown unsuspecting houses. The bright yellow and blue ‘Ye Old Folk Homes’ sign looked in need of a good wash and the yards a good cutting. “Look out for 354 North Side.”

Truthfully it took several rounds of the neighborhood they found the small white house among the rest.   
Mario was the first inside, kicking in the door before Maria had a chance to retrieve the key, promoting the two to begin arguing over the consideration of not damaging someone's home- or as Mario put it- their shack. 

Something she herself found agreeing too as they searched the small home. The basic necessities were met- a bedroom, bathroom, and what could pass as a kitchen and living room- though it was less than half a cabinet with a sink and mini fridge- took the rest of the small space. Tate joined in at one point during the search, guessing the small space was supposed to encourage exiting the house and interacting with everyone else as much as possible.   
Though he's train of external thought was run off the rails when Mario exclaimed excitedly.  
“We have C4!”

“What happened to just a few guns and ammo?” She asked, looking over from the never ending closet she had been digging in before. The top half of Mario was poking out of a rather large hole in the floor, a trap door.

“Old man was holding out on us! There's a Lot more than we expected!’’ Mario cheered, disappearing below the floor level for several seconds before dropping a rather large wooden box on the floor, tan rectangle blocks stuffed to the point of overflow in the second box. “Got at least four more on top of three crats of ammo!”

“Might need to do a second trip for it all..” Tate spoke next, the room suddenly becoming tense at the idea of making a second trip this far into the city so soon.

“Me and Mario might have an idea we wanna play with, while we do that can you two fill the car 3/4ths the way full with at least the ammo? That should leave enough room for the pharmacy.” Maria said, breaking the momentary silence.

“I mean.. Yeah sure.. But where are you guys going?” She asked.

“Just going to stash some C4 elsewhere. Might be useful later. Just trust us ok? Well be back before you guys leave.”

“Alright..” Tate intervened before she could further explain just why this wasn't alright to her, silencing her in that moment.

“We’ll meet you guys at the pharmacy!” Maria cheered as she and Mario took off carrying two of the small crates of C4.

  
She and Tate were left alone in minutes, their backup abandoning them to stash C4? She herself couldn't find words to explain her anger and Tate didn't even try to speak, deciding to continue work without conversation. Leading the two to finish loading the ammo and guns within three hours. Though once leaving and reaching the empty pharmacy Tate spoke up again.

“Maybe we should look for them. They should have been here first..”

“No. they wanted to go fuck around instead of having our backs, if they get into trouble thats not our problem. Let's just get what we need and go.”

He gave her a sideways glance with a sigh. “We're all on the same side..I'm sure they have an explanation, they should show up before we finish.”

“Whatever.” She huffed, kicking the car door open before heading for the front doors. Tate following close behind.

  
The front windows of the building were broken in, glass littering the ground as light filtered through the large holes to shine on the practically empty metal shelves. The light blue walls dawn childish drawings of kids and doctors with signs reminding parents to vaccinate their kids. Something about the large eyes and undetailed drawing made her uncomfortable.

“If there's anything left it's going to be in the back.” Tate said, taking the lead ahead of her.

“Lady said the door should still be locked.” She replied, “Brought the lock picks for it.”

“I'll hold the light while you pick.” Tate answered as they entered the much darker end of the store, a large steel door standing in front of them near a metal gated window to the side that looked into the mostly filled shelves in the darkness. 

Shelves they were with in only a few minutes, the two looking around.

“We should just grab what we need, someone else might come by and need something to.” Tate said.

“No, we got here first and need it more. We have too many people, we don't need to be making trips here every week.” She ordered and with lips welded together Tate nodded. 

The two didn't bother looking at each bottle they scooped into the bags, taking everything they saw. Soon gathering bags from the front of the store to collect the rest. Despite moving quickly the two still took almost another two hours before finally sitting back into the car.

“Maybe we should-’’ Tate started before he was swiftly cut off by her narrow glare, but before he could give up or continue with his defence the screen in front of them started glowing red with a sharp beeping glittering through the small blow speakers.

“We shouldn't.” She spoke.

“We are.” He said simply. Shifting the car into drive before forcing the petal to the floor.

She didn't argue further, gathering up her bow from over the set and readying arrows, shifting in the set until she was hanging out the window. Her foot hooked under the set to stabilize her as she looked around the streets as they flew by.

“Bot to our left are coming up.” Tate hollered out to her just seconds before two bikes came shooting out from a street further up followed up by a green robot almost a full two stories tall that nicked the edge of the building- through glass and rubble into the road. Tate took a hard turn to the right to avoid the debris. Giving her only a few half seconds to send three arrows into the side of the robot's head, bringing its red eyes to hers just before the next corner hid them. A screeching of metal cogs filled the air. She knew the arrows didn't do any real damage, only barely sticking into its top layer. 

“Guys we need ‘Skkk’ lead it back towards north ‘skk’-efferson street!” Marias voice yelled over the radio,static filling between her words as they drove on the next street over.

“Tell me she didn't say we need to Go Back” She spoke in a wide eyed screek as the robot clipped another building to get onto the same street as them, large legs breaking the cement as it raced after them in a mad fiery.

“Hold on.” Tate ordered as he took another hard turn, making her grip the top of the car to keep hold as he drifted the car until it lined up into the next street. Mario and Maria further back waiting for them- those two driving back where they came as the car's back tires screeched , Tate pushing the car to great lengths to get back out of the bots reach when it came smashing behind them.

She almost reached for another arrow when the end of the bots arm shifted violently forming what she would compare to a cannon where its hand was, glowing a bright pink color. Before she could scream for Tate to drive faster the cannon blew out a large pink ball that exploded in a electric storm of strikes inches behind the tail end of the car, throwing it further by several feet. If Tate hadn't grabbed her foot the moment the car left the ground she would have been left behind, finding herself pulled back in by her foot before the tires touched the road again. Once they straightened out again she was back at the window, shooting one arrow at a time to keep the farel bot in tow as the street came up.

“Red bullseye!” Maria yelled over the radio as they continued on to the next street. 

She herself wished for an earlier warning, preferably when she wasn't on her third to last arrow and taking aim, the moment Marias voice yelled was critical and threw her off just enough to end the arrow into the bot's left eye. An area she had yet to think for a shot yet as the red glow faded and the bot slowed down with a screech she knew it had done damage. A blue liquid following from its sparking eye as its other hand came up to cover it. Though it never stopped, slowing down enough to give her enough time to locate what Maria and screamed about.

A red and white bullseye hanging outside of a partly broken window at the end of the street length brick building, she didn't think about why she needed to hit it- or what might happen. She acted just before Tate could tell her to wait, wait until they were further up the street. Acting on impulse she took aim and shot. Sending the arrow into the middle of the bullseye and knocking that into the window. 

Briefly she heard Tate yell but the sudden ringing in her ears drowned out everything. A cloud of brown dust filling the space instantly as large chunks of building flow milimeter from her face- small pieces embedding themselves into her skin, only a few heart beats of burning brain made it to her brain before it stopped. Everything moved around her in slow motion as she was forced into the car's edge as it was thrown past the end of the street. 

Once the car stopped moving she relaxed, falling out onto her back. She knew it should have hurt. The shards of glass and rock cutting up her back more. But it didn't. Even as she stood up in the calming brown dust storm she felt fine, reaching into the car to grab her last arrow she caught sight of Tate. Leaned over the sets as if to grab her but paralized. 

She didn't need to hear the whins of cogs and electrodes to find the beast. She knew where it was as she hubbled towards its dark shape that cleared up slowly. Her arm kept trying to grip her bow, but it had flown away during the explosion. 

It was mostly buried under rubble. Its head and arm poking out of the large pile of building as a large pool of blue leaked out from under it, even a waterfall of blue made its way out of the tops of the pile. Its single glowing eye shifted when she got closer, seemingly zooming in when she stopped several feet from it. Maybe it spoke, said something in its language or another, but she didn't hear it over the ringing. Only seeing its jaw plate moving in what she imagined was a plea of help or a curse.

She wanted to blind it completely, that was her plan when she stepped closer before its eye opened up- a beam of light that broke into two smaller ones dug into her eyes before she could blind, could move. 

She was screaming, either from fear or pain even she did not know, yelling for Tate.  
Just before the world went an ugly black, just before she landed in a sea of numbness, she heard the familiar deep voiced bear of a man she has known all her life.

“ ** _River_** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized half way through i never said her name, so i waited until the end. i don't know if ill keep the journal or not. kinda like it to help fill in readers where i fail. Mario and Maria will probably be coming and going tbh.


End file.
